I'll never let you go
by DragonAceFlamez
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, teenagers from opposite worlds, find themselves on board the S.S Poseidon. Love blossoms when the two meet, but how will their love survive if the ship is going under? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeey everyone, this is my first percabeth fanfic, so ideas, reviews and pointers will be appreciated**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm telling you sir, you cannot see Miss Chase at the moment, she is extremely busy." Said the secretary behind a large wooden desk.

"I don't care! I need to see her!" yelled the man across her. The man had olive skin and long messy hair and dark, lurking eyes. He had a scary scowl on his face. The secretary stood her ground.

"I'm afraid you can't." She said poshly, her nose in the air.

"Dammit lady! What's your problem?!" the secretary narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, thank you very much, I am just trying to tell a man, who clearly does not have a sense of fashion, that she can't be bothered from her busy schedule." The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Listen lady, I have been studying a specific topic and I believe that Miss Chase will be the key to my success." The Secretary facial expressions did not change.

"No is no Mr. Angelo."

Before Nico could come up with a retort, a door opened behind the secretary and a lady walked out.

She had honey blonde hair that went down to her mid back. She had startling grey eyes and a well-tanned body, like a California girl. She was wearing blue jeans and a light blue top that hugged her body. Showing her perfect figure. She was holding a black book with a pen behind her ear. If you looked closely, you could just see a scar under her jaw, tucking under her chin.

"Miss Chase, Miss Chase!" Nico called, desperately trying to get the lady's attention. She turned around and looked at him.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked. The secretary jumped up and tried to block Nico from her view.

"So sorry to bother you Miss Chase, I was just making him leave." She said, trying to push Nico out the door. Nico just shrugged off her grip and walked to the lady, ignoring the protests from the secretary.

"Miss Chase-"

"Annabeth," the lady said, putting her hand up in the air to stop him from talking, "I hate formalities." Nico nodded.

"Annabeth, I am Nico Di Angelo and my crew and I," indicating to his crew behind him, "would like to ask you questions about an experience we are certain you were in." he said. Annabeth straightened up, took her pen and started to write something in her book.

"And what will that be?" she asked, still writing in her book. Nico took a deep breath.

"The sinking of the S.S Poseidon."

Annabeth stopped writing, her hand frozen in place. The pen fell out of her hand and fell to the floor, the sound echoing through the room. Annabeth slowly raised her head and looked at Nico. Nico was surprised at what he saw. Pain. Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She unintentionally started to trace her scar. She sighed and picked up her pen. She looked at the secretary.

"Sarah, cancel all my meeting, Nico and I have many things to discuss." She said in a stern voice. Sarah obediently started making phone calls. Nico smiled gratefully at Annabeth and pointed towards the door.

"Please follow me to my ship." Annabeth nodded and followed Nico outside. His ship was anchored right next to hers, with members of his crew wandering around the deck. Annabeth followed him on the ship and into a dark room. The walls of the room were covered in TV screen, showing wrecking's of the S.S Poseidon. Members of the crew were busy examining things retrieved from the wreck on the big table in the middle of the room. A girl with the same features of Nico walked up to them. She smiled and put out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's older sister, pleased to meet you Annabeth Chase." Annabeth smiled and shook her hand.

"Likewise."

"I'm guessing Nico briefed you in on why you are here?"

"Yes he has, I must say, it caught me by surprise." Bianca scratched the back of her head and sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, anyway," Bianca walked over to a desk and picked up some papers, "If our research is correct, it says you were a survivor that was aboard the S.S Poseidon, am I correct?"

Annabeth sighed and walked over to the table with the things from the wreck. "I was 17 years old back then, young and ignorant." Bianca nodded.

"And if I'm correct, that was 9 years ago?" Annabeth nodded. Nico's eyes bulged out.

"You look hot for a 26 year old!" he exclaimed. Annabeth smiled while Bianca scowled at her brother.

"Shut up Nico." Nico shut up.

Annabeth was absent-mindedly going through the things on the table, picking them up and examining them. Annabeth froze as one object caught her eye. She slowly reached out and lifted it up. It was a necklace. It was nothing fancy, just a string neck lace that had small clay bead with images on them and a small silver plate in the middle of it. Annabeth slowly turned the plate around and saw the engravings on it

_PJ_

Annabeth choked back a sob. Bianca stopped what she was saying and Nico stood up from his seat. Annabeth held the necklace close to her chest and images flashed through her head, one by one.

**His jet black hair getting ruffled by the wind. His mischievous smirk and laugh that echoed through her mind and… his eyes. His bright green eyes, greener than the sea, filled with mischief, yet kindness. Those beautiful, colourful orbs that gazed at her…**

Annabeth let out a cry and fell to the floor. Nico ran to her, stopping her from hitting her head against the table. Bianca quickly grabbed a chair and helped Nico with getting Annabeth seated. Tears fell freely down Annabeth's cheeks, falling to the fall into small puddles. Annabeth put her hands to her face and tugged at the ends of her hair tightly as she tried to control herself.

"Annabeth?" Bianca asked cautiously. Annabeth looked at her with red eyes. She wiped the tears away furiously.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long since…" she stopped.

"Since?" asked Nico gently, leaning forward on his chair that was opposite her.

"Percy…" she said quietly, barely audible for the room to hear. Bianca put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"If you can, we are not pressuring you, can you tell us what happened?" Annabeth closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't, there's too much memories." Without hesitation, Nico grabbed hold of Annabeth's hand and gave her a comforting style.

"Please, we know you can do it, just tell us anything you can remember, and if it gets too much, you can stop." Annabeth looked at Nico and then at Bianca. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok."

The workers in the room stopped what they were doing and came to surround the blonde to hear on what she has to say. Annabeth opened her eyes and faced everyone. As she began her story, her mind seemed to just slip into the past, into her memories.

"It happened 9 years ago, I was 17 years old…"

**Annnnnnnnd Finish! :P plz read and review, will appreciate it a lot, love you all!**

**Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I was busy with exams and stuff so I didn't have time, but I'm on holiday now :D and just for everyone to know, this story is where everyone is a mortal, not a demigod. Here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

The mixture of fresh oil and salt water was smelt in the air. The bodies of men, women and children surrounded the area and plank, boarding the magnificent body of the S.S Poseidon. Through all the crowds of people, a white limo was driving up to the edge towards the boat. The doors opened and out stood a couple. The couple was young and their clothing alone showed that they were from a high class. The male was tall, in his early twenty's, with short cropped sand blonde hair and blue eyes. He was well built and had a handsome smile. The only flaw with his good looks was a scar that ran down his cheek. Beside him was a girl that was holding his hand. She had curly, honey blonde hair and startling grey eyes. She was in her teen years, well-tanned and nicely built, showing she had a healthy lifestyle. The male was wearing a white collared shirt with a blue vest and long black pants. The girl was wearing a clear white dress with golden lining, with a pearl necklace draped across her neck.

"Ready Annabeth?" asked the male, staring at the girl with concerned eyes. Annabeth locked eyes with him and gave a small smile.

"Yes Luke, I'm perfectly fine, just admiring the structure of the ship." Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so interesting about it, looks the same at the Princess Andromeda?" Annabeth stared at him, her mouth open in shock.

"It's nothing like the Princess Andromeda! The deck of the ship is set differently, the quality of the materials and-"

"Now Annabeth, it's not ladylike to shout in public." Said a male's voice. The couple turned around and saw an older couple. A man with sandy hair and intelligent eyes was wearing tuxedo and had his arms locked with a lady with the same features as Annabeth. Annabeth closed her mouth.

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear another word of it." With that, the man dusted dust off his shoulder and started off towards the entrance of the ship. The lady with blonde hair sighed and walked up to Luke and Annabeth and kissed Annabeth's forehead.

"Don't mind your father Annabeth, he just wants to look his best. You and Luke go on ahead to the ship, we are just sorting out luggage."

"Yes mother." Said Annabeth, bowing her head slightly.

"If you say so Lady Athena." Luke said with a bow. He took Annabeth's hand and led her off onto the boat, people giving way to them.

**Meanwhile**

"Come on Perce, the ship is going to leave without us!" called a boy with a slight goatee and a ruster cap. He was slightly scrawny with a slightly hunched figure. He was slightly tanned and had a pair of brown shorts and a red shirt on with sneakers.

"Yeah yeah, hold on." Behind the corner appeared a boy. He was about 16 and was very handsome. He had jet black hair with a single grey streak that was just at his eyes and beautiful sea green eyes, greener than the sea itself. He had a very well-toned tan and a muscular body. He had an orange T-shirt and blue shorts and a beaded necklace around his neck, giving him a surfer/skater look.

"Percy, took you long enough." Said a blonde-haired boy with clear blue eyes, about the same age as the black-haired boy, who as wearing jeans and a purple shirt. Percy smirked and flicked his hair out his face.

"Sorry Jason, I just had to run a few errands, just had to pick these up." he said, flashing the group of boys a plastic packet.

"What's that?" asked a buff Asian kid, who was wearing large jeans with a brown jacket. Percy gave them a mischievous smile, clearing having made a plan in his head.

"Just a few odds and ends that everyone will be 'delighted' to have on the ship. Don't worry Frank, I have it ALL sorted out." He said, addressing to the buff guy. Frank sighed and rubbed his head, which had a buzz haircut.

"If you say so Percy."

"Well, before you guys end up in prison, I suggest for you guys to hurry and get in here already, my dad is ordering the ship to go!" called a scrawny boy with wild curls in his hair from the loading station on the ship. Percy looked up and smiled.

"You got it Leo!"

With that, the group of boys followed Percy, jumping over boxes, packages and all sorts of other containers that were being loaded on the ship. The stopped when Percy opened the door of a BMW and jumped inside.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Frank, watching Percy as he peered over the seat of the car.

"Getting us a free ride." Percy said, ducking under the seat so he can't be seen. Before Frank could answer, the group of boys pushed him inside the car and shut the door just as the loading crew strapped the car up and loaded it on a crane, which started to raise it in the air to the ship. The car was gently loaded onto the ship and placed in between a Mercedes and a Ferrari. Jason slowly opened the door and got out. He looked around the storage room.

"Yo Leo, you here?"

"Yeah, just hold on." Said a voice. As the others were getting out the car a body came swinging down to the floor, landing right in front of them. The figure stood up and smiled. It was a boy, the same age as Percy and Jason, with wild brown curls in his hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was quite scrawny and had lots of scars on his hands, but he looked like the typical prankster you will see in school. He was wearing a white shirt with brown pants. Percy smiled.

"Dude, you seriously have to tell us how you were able to sneak us on without your dad knowing. Leo smiled mischievously and winked.

"I have my ways." Frank sighed and clicked his neck. "As much as I want to continue this conversation, I would like to get on deck before we get discovered." Leo smiled and motioned the guys to come.

"Follow me."

**Back at Annabeth**

Annabeth sighed as she leaned against the rail. The ship was getting ready to go and she already wished she was off.

"Having trouble Annabeth?" asked a girl with eyes that continued to change colour no matter how you looked at them and beautiful brown hair. She was wearing an ink dress with many different patterns and lots of jewellery. Annabeth sighed and looked at the hordes of people waving at their family and friends leaving.

"Just not looking forward to getting to Paris."

"Why not? You said you always wanted to see the landscape of the Eifel Tower." Said the girl, also leaning on the rail. Annabeth sighed again.

'I do Piper, it's just my dad." Piper shook her head.

"What did he do now?" Annabeth threaded her fingers through her hair and turned to face Piper.

"He wants me to marry Luke." Piper stared at her.

"At sixteen?!" she exclaimed. "Yep." Said Annabeth, popping the p.

"Why?" she asked, her full attention on Annabeth. Annabeth sighed and turned back to the view of buildings.

"He wants his inventions to be shipped internationally, and because of Luke's father, who owns the company, he will be able to do so. So if marriage takes place between me and Luke, our fathers businesses will be combined and they will be able to work together." Piper shook her head and turned to look at the view.

"I can't believe this, he can't force you into that." She said.

"He can and he will." Said a female's voice. They both turned and saw a girl who had long straight black hair and black eyes and a stoic expression. He was wearing a purple dressed that was lined with silver and gold.

"What do you mean Reyna?" asked Piper, addressing to the girl in front of them. Reyna sighed and joined the two girls.

"I mean, is that they already signed the agreement. Annabeth can't change the fact she is going to be engaged to Luke whether she likes it or not." She said, clearly having sympathy to the blonde girl.

"And how do you know this?" asked Piper. Reyna turned to loom at her.

"My mother is partners with Hermes too import weapons and battle plans. She will know is kind of stuff if it involves with business." Annabeth sighed.

"Great, that's all I need."

"I honestly give you my sympathy Annabeth. You really don't deserve this." Said a girl behind them. She had hazel coloured eyes and hair. She had a dark complexion and a fit body. She had a white dress and had many jewels on her fingers. Annabeth smiled softly.

"Thanks Hazel, I appreciate the thought."

"If you want, my father can-"

"It's alright Hazel, I don't need help, and I can do this myself. Yo guys know I don't leave a fight." All the girls laughed and shook their heads.

"That we do know." Smiled Hazel, joining her friends at the railing. Just as they began talking, the ship began to move out to sea. People waved at the friends on the docks as they started to drift away to the sea. Annabeth sighed and turned to leave.

"Well, I have to go. My father wanted me to come early to sort out arrangements with Luke and everything else." Piper nodded and stood up too.

"I come with, you are near my room and I REALLY need to change out of this." She said indicating to her dress. The girls laughed and Reyna smiled.

"I thought you don't like wearing anything flashy." She said, still laughing. Piper rolled her eyes.

"I do, but if your mother is top beauty designer and model in the world, you are bound to wear something flashy." Hazel laughed and patted Piper on the shoulder.

"That we can believe."

With that, all four girls started to walk off in the same direction.

"Isn't it odd, four rich girls with powerful parents on board the most amazing ship and we haven't met anyone with interest to our eyes." Reyna nodded in agreement as they turned the corner, they heard laughter and running on the other end.

"It is indeed, I don't think anything will happen to us this year." But Reyna spoke too soon. As they turned the corner, they all got knocked to the ground. They heard muttering and apologies around the air and they felt presences on top of them. They opened their eyes and looked to look at the people that were on top of them and froze as they locked eyes. Hazel had her eyes locked with an Asian boy with a buzz haircut. Reyna had hers locked with a scrawny boy with wild curly air. Piper was staring up at a blonde boy with clear blue eyes and then Annabeth, she had her startling grey eyes locked with beautiful sea-green orbs.

**Finish :D read and review pls**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you going to get off us this century?" demanded Reyna, who was glaring up at the scrawny boy who was on top of her. The boy grinned mischievously and winked at her.

"Dunno babe, maybe we like being the one on top." He smirked. Reyna blinked once and then the next second, her knee came swinging up into the scrawny boy's stomach. The air got knocked out of the boy's lungs and he collapsed to the side in a fit of coughing. The other boys stared in shock as their friend was recovering from the blow, they locked eyes with the girls that were below them.

"Don't think we won't do the same." The girls said in unison. The boys gulped and quickly got up to their feet. The girls stood up and dusted the dust off their dress and eyed the boys in front of them. The black haired boy narrowed his eyes at Annabeth.

"Watch where you're going will you." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Watch where we're going? You are the ones that ran into us!" she shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, we wouldn't have ran into you if you had watched where you were going!" he argued, pointing his finger directly at her face. Annabeth gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"You were the ones that were running! You should have watched who was in front of you!"

"You want to start a fight?!"

"You already started one!"

"Annabeth, calm down," Piper said at the same time as Jason said, "Percy calm down." They both looked at each other. At the same time, they raised their hands in the air and start waving it in different directions. In annoyance, they narrowed their eyes at each other and turned away from each other. Meanwhile, Frank was helping up Leo from the floor, Frank frowned at Hazel.

"Can you tell your friend that was necessary." He said to her. Reyna rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh believe me that was necessary." She said, checking her nails in the process. Frank turned to Reyna.

"I wasn't talking to you." And he turned back to Hazel. Hazel straightened her posture and looked straight into Frank's eyes.

"I would prefer it if you weren't rude to Reyna."

"Queen?" questioned Leo, looking at Hazel and then to Reyna. Reyna rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"No weakling, R-e-y-n-a, not queen. Ignorant fool." She said, looking away from him. Leo narrowed his eyes at glared.

"Well for your information, it also means 'queen' in Spanish so don't judge me, and by the way, even if you were a queen, you'll be a damn bitchy one for sure." Reyna looked back at the scrawny boy.

"I don't need commentary from a lowly grease monkey." Leo glared at the black hair female.

"Only comment you'll get in your life." Frank didn't pay any attention to the argument, his whole focus was to the girl right in front of him. Hazel still stared at his eyes. An argument was exchanging words through their eyes, debating against one another. They both narrowed their eyes and looked away. Afterwards, Percy turned to address the girls.

"Well, we are SO sorry for causing you princesses so much trouble, we will be leaving now to not tarnish you in our presence." He said, giving Annabeth a mock bow in the process. Annabeth glared at Percy and put her hands on her hips.

"Quite frankly seaweed brain, we are not through with you." Annabeth raised his head to face her.

"Seaweed brain? You can't be serious?! Out of all things, you decide on that to insult me?!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Annabeth blushed and folded her arms.

"W-whatever, anyway, you guys must explain why on earth you will be on this level of the boat. It's for the first class!" Percy rolled his eyes at her.

"What's it to you." Piper angrily went up to Percy's face."

"What it is to us is that you guys came over here, knocked us to the floor, got up and completely said that we were the ones at fault! Show some respect!" Jason came up and pushed her away from Percy.

"You need to show some respect you know. What, just because you are dressed up like a duchess you think you are all high and mighty? Pfft, yeah right."

"Whooooo, you go Jason." Cheered Leo from the side. Jason looked at his friend and shook his head. Piper rolled her eyes.

"You really need to keep your pet under control."

"Hey, I'm no pet!" Leo exclaimed, "I'm freakin a living legend!" Reyna rolled her eyes.

"More like a living bug that needs to be squashed." Leo glared at her.

"Hey, low blow chicka." Reyna whirled around angrily and glared at the Latino.

"Don' . ." she growled through gritted teeth. Leo grinned cheekily.

"Chicka, chicka, chicka." Reyna surged forward to hit him but hazel held her back.

"Not now Reyna, you don't want to disrupt the balance." Hazel whispered in her ear. Reyna blinked and then let out a breath she was holding in and stood back.

"Thanks Hazel." Frank looked at her oddly.

"You're named after a nut?" he said, looking appalled at the idea. Hazel looked at him weirdly and sighed.

"Only a boy would think of something so idiotic." She said, shaking her head at his idiocy. Frank puffed out his chest and straightened up.

"For your information, it was a question, not a statement so it was not idiotic. And I was just putting it out there. And by the way, it's Frank, not 'boy'" Hazel looked away.

"Whatever." The boy stood up tall and stared at the girls angrily.

"You girls are so irritating!" they all shouted in unison. The girls then turned back to face them angrily.

"You boys are so infuriating!" they all shouted in unison as well. A few seconds passed and the two groups just had a stare off until the boys looked away. Before anything else could happen, Luke came walking up the deck to where the two groups were with two men and one lady. They strolled up to the groups and Luke observed the scene. He turned to Annabeth.

"What happened here?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and glared at Percy, who was glaring back at her.

"Nothing really," she said shrugging her shoulders, "just this boys ran into us and started picking a fight with us." She said. Percy turned around to face her.

"Don't even try to sound like the victim here!" he shouted. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was and I still am." The two glared at each other until Luke cleared his throat.

"Well, I would prefer if you do NOT yell at my fiancé." He said to Percy. Percy turned around to look at Luke in shock.

"She's your fiancé?" he asked. Luke nodded.

"Aw dude," Percy shook his head, "I feel so sorry for you." Annabeth's eyes widened and she whirled around and glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she demanded. Percy turned as well to face.

"It means, he better get used to how you act now or otherwise when you actually get married, he's screwed!" he shouted. Annabeth glared at him.

"Well you are-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted one of the two men who was with Luke. He had a trimmed beard with tannish skin and was dressed in a tuxedo.

"I am captain of this ship, Ze Us, but you can call Captain Zeus and I must ask you boys something." He said to the group of boys. The boys turned to him and gulped.

"Yes?" Grover asked meekly. Zeus narrowed his eyes at the small boy.

"I do not remember seeing you boys checking in, I will know if you have because I was there at the checking station. May I see your boarding passes?" he asked in more of a command than a question. The boys nervously laughed and started ruffling through their pockets. Jason looked at Percy and started laughing nervously.

"Do you know where our passes are Percy?" he asked. Percy laughed as well and started backing away slowly, his friends following his lead.

"Um, you know, I think we dropped out on the way here, so if you don't mind." With that, Percy and his friends started sprinting as fast as they away from the adults and girls. Zeus rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. Immediately, five body guards appeared and tackled the boys to the floor, stopping them from escaping. Zeus walked up to them and stared at the boys straight in the eyes.

"You do know that sneaking on a ship is a felony. You can be persecuted for being stowaways. You can be tossed overboard." Grover got onto his knees.

"Please sir, anything but that, we will do anything! Anything to stay on this ship!"

"I have an idea." Said the female that was with Zeus. She was extremely beautiful, her hair the mixture of colour and her eyes forever changing colours. She was wearing a flashy dress with lots of jewellery.

"Yes Lady Aphrodite?" said Zeus with respect. She smiled mischievously at the boys.

"To be able to stay on the ship and not be persecuted for being stowaways they have this one choice." She said. The boys listened with eager ears.

"Yes?" they asked in unison. Aphrodite smiled and indicated towards the girls that were beside her.

"You have to be personal slaves to the girls!" she said excitedly. The boys' jaws dropped to the floor, along with the girls.

"NO WAY!" they all shouted at the same time.

"THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO HAVE NITWITS FOLLOW US ALL DAY!" the girls shouted. The boys stood up to their feet.

"AND THERE IS NO WAY WE WILL BE AT THE BECK AND CALL TO OVERGROWN BARBIES!" they boys shouted at the same time. The girls whirled around to the boys.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus's voice boomed around the deck, grabbing everybody's attentions. Leo raised his hand up in the air. The man beside Zeus sighed. He had a badly trimmed beard and had many scars on his hands and arms. He was wearing brown pants and a white collared shirt.

"Yes son?" he asked. Leo smiled softly.

"Am I off this?" he asked hopefully.

"no." he and Aphrodite said together. Leo stared at his dad in shock.

"But dad!" he whined. The man sighed and scratched his chin.

"Son, I may be your father. But I am the builder of the ship and I cannot let this be overlooked. I'm sorry but you have to share the punishment with your friends." Leo sighed in defeat. Aphrodite smiled and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Great, let's get started!"

""Mom." Piper whined at her mother.

"No Piper, I will not let this pass." Piper huffed but said nothing. Aphrodite smiled and looked around to see the girls and boys.

"First things first, introductions." After quick and quiet introductions, Aphrodite started pairing.

"Ok, first pair, Leo and Reyna."

"Oh come on!" whined Leo, "why me?" Reyna smiled in amusement.

"Well, I did need a new target for my knife throwing." Leo stared at her in shock.

"Please tell me you are joking." Reyna just smiled evilly in response, causing Leo do gulp in fear.

"Next, Hazel and Frank." The two teenagers looked at each other and then looked away without saying anything. Aphrodite gave a light laugh.

"Juniper and Grover."

"Who?" asked Grover. "I'll show her to you later." Aphrodite said with a smiled. Grover nodded silently and sat down.

"Next Piper and Jason." The two looked appalled at the idea.

"Mom!" exclaimed Piper. Aphrodite shook her head.

"No Piper, you may not swap." Piper sighed and turned away. Jason stood right in front of her.

"Why do I get Barbie?!" he demanded. Piper leg shot out and swept under Jason, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud. She glared at him from her angle.

"It's not Barbie, sparky." Jason narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sparky, really?" he asked.

"Yes really." And that ended that conversation.

"Oh no no no no." started Percy, shaking his head at Aphrodite. Annabeth also started shaking her head at the model.

"I'm with him, I refuse!" she said, nodding in agreement. Aphrodite smiled and stood up and clapped her hands together.

"You two guessed right, the next pair, Annabeth and Percy!"

**I wonder what's gonna happen :D Read and review everyone**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey, sorry for not updating, have been super busy. But here's the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 4**

"This will be your living quarters, please make yourself comfortable as you want." Said Annabeth, while she and the rest of the girls pushed the boys into the cabin. The boys looked around and saw hay on the floor. They turned around and looked appalled.

"What's the big idea?! Why do we have to sleep on hay?!" they demanded. The girls sighed and rubbed their heads in frustration. Reyna looked up and sighed.

"No, as lovely as that sounds, we will not let you be sleeping on the floor." Leo raised his hand to get attention like he was in class.

"Then where do we sleep, chicka?" he asked, emphasizing on the word 'chicka'. Leo smirked as he saw Reyna tense up in annoyance at the name. Reyna let out a breath she was holding in and continued.

"Well, seeing we had to make a few adjustments to the pet room, you will be sleeping in these." She said, indicating to a pile of rope on the floor. Jason looked at her in confusion.

"Rope?" He questioned. Piper rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No Sparky, they're hammocks." Jason turned to Piper with an annoyed expression planted on his face.

"Do you really have to call me that?" he asked with an annoyed tone. Piper smirked at him.

"Yes, I find it perfectly suiting for you." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked.

"Oh, me, me, me, I know, I know!" Leo chanted excitedly, "It's because you can go all lightening on everybody's ass!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. The boys hit their foreheads with their palms and the girls just stared at the Latino, who was smiling like a child who got a present they always wanted under a Christmas tree. Reyna sighed and began rubbing her temples.

"Of all people, I have to get him." She muttered, receiving a chuckle from her friends. Piper turned back to look at Jason.

"Anyway, the hammocks are to be hanged up so you can sleep, can you figure out that much how to do it?" she questioned. Jason rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of rope.

"Barbie, please, I'm a guy, I know perfectly how to-"

"Aw man, it reeks!" yelled Frank, who was tossing his hammock to the floor and covering his nose and mouth with his shirts collar. Curious, Percy picked up a hammock and gave it a little sniff. Gagging, he tossed it to the floor and turned to Annabeth, narrowing his eyes.

"They stink! What's the big idea?!" he demanded from the blonde. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand to try stop herself from letting out a giggle.

"Well, this was quite a big surprise for us to get sudden servants so we didn't have time to make preparations, so this is the best we could do." He said, while stifling a laugh. Percy gave her a 'really' look.

"Could you at least give us clean hammocks?" he asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"They're the old crew's ones, it's not our fault they had no sense of hygiene, well anyway, you all have ten minutes to set them up. Come down to the deck to get you, 'assignments'. With that, giving the boys evil smiles, the girls took their leave. The boys sighed and picked up the pieces of rope. Percy turned to his friends and groaned.

"Guys, I think this is one of the worst days of my life." Grover sighed as he began to untangle the pieces of rope.

"I have to agree Perce, this isn't exactly my ideal way to be spending my time on a cruise ship." Leo nodded in agreement as he was tying pieces together.

"And to make things worse, we have to be at the beck and call to five overgrown princesses who act like complete brats." Frank turned to look at Leo.

"Who I feel sorry for is you Leo, I mean, you are tending to the daughter of the War strategist Bellona, she is going to make you do all sorts of thing, which I will be guessing will not be graceful." Leo groaned as he heard the words come out of his friend's mouth.

'Thanks man, I really needed that." He said sarcastically, tying the last knot to his hammock.

"What sucks is that my dad is the creator of the ship and we have first class tickets, yet I have to sleep in a dirty hammock." Percy shook his head at his friend.

"Hey man, we don't want to be here either, I mean, I quite frankly don't want to be serving to overgrown know it all." He grumbled, remembering the look in Annabeth's eyes as she realised she could do whatever she wanted with him, sending a shiver down his spine. Jason sighed as he finished up his bed.

"Well, as much as I want to be chilling down here, we better go up before royal highnesses lose their cool."

"Agreed."

**With Leo and Reyna**

"Man, I can't believe I'm doing this." Leo muttered to himself as he went under Reyna's bed to sweep the dust out from under it. Reyna rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat to look at him.

"Oh quit complaining and just work. Don't miss a single spot, I want my room shining when you're done." Leo grumbled and gave Reyna a mock boy.

"As you wish, Mi Reina." Reyna rolled her eyes at his antic and turned back to polishing her swords and knives on her table. Leo continued grumbling as he went around her room. He straightened her bed, wiped the window, polished the drawers and dusted the curtains. As he was sweeping the floor of her room at her table, he noticed a knife on a ballista with a string looped around it. Leo shook his head at the sight.

"Really? That's just poor quality work. The string mustn't be looped around the knife. It should be over blade and then tucked under the handles to give it leverage and only THEN do you wrap it around the base. And don't let me get stated with the trigger." Leo said quietly to himself as he observed the weapon. Leo snapped his fingers with an idea and then turned around to see Reyna still polishing her weapons and then back to the ballista.

"May a few adjustments wouldn't hurt." He said to himself, as he picked up the weapon and sat down to begin fiddling with the weapon. After a while, Reyna tensed up.

_Is it just me or does it seem awfully quiet? _She asked herself. She looked to the side and noticed her ballista and sliver knife was gone. She quickly observed the room and caught sight of the hunched over Latino fiddling something. Slowly, she walked over to the Latino and glared down at him. Sensing a presence behind him, Leo turned around and was met with a fierce glare from a black haired girl. He looked at her and then to the weapon in his hand. He raised it up in the air and pointed at it.

"I can completely explain this." Reyna glared down at him, eerily walking closer to him as she began to back away.

"You are touching my things?" she questioned with an eerie voice, sending a shiver down Leo's spine. Leo backed up against the wall and began waving the weapon in the air, as he was waving his hands in front of him in defence.

"No, no, no, no, no, I wasn't trying to do anything bad with it, I just made a few adjustments and improved it, look see." He said quickly, trying to show how he fixed it. As he tried to pull the trigger, it got stuck.

"Wait hold it, the triggers jammed." As Leo tried to fix it, Reyna continued to walk forward getting closer to where he was. Leo raised the weapon and whacked it at the back.

"Come on! Work alrea-"

_WOOOOOOOSH!_

The knife went sawing through the air, right past Reyna's face, giving her a small cut on the cheek. Horrified, Leo tossed the Ballista to the floor and began to back up even more against the wall. Reyna reached up and felt her cut and brought her hand to her face to see. Some blood was on her fingers from the cut. She looked at Leo, who was waving his hand in the air in defence.

"H-hey, that was a complete accident! Believe me, if I wanted to do it on purpose, it would have hit you right away." he explained quickly, panicking as he saw Reyna pick up a belt that was full of small knives, an evil glint coming off from her eyes.

"I'll give you a ten second start. One, two…" wasting no time, Leo leapt up to his feet and ran out the door onto the deck, running for his life. At he got to a corner, a knife came flying through the air and landing directly where his foot was going to be. Gulping, Leo turned to see a Reyna running in his direction, a new knife already in his hand. Leo ran full speed onto the deck, arriving at the pool where families were relaxing. Leo caught sight of Jason down on his hands and knees while Pipers feet were on top of his back near the swimming pool and jumped over the railing and dived into a pool. Quickly getting out, he ran over to where Piper and Jason was.

"Dude, you've got to help me!" he panted, trying to get his breath back. Jason looked up at him from the floor.

"Why what happened?" he asked. Leo looked behind him and then back at Jason.

"The chick is freaking trying to kill me! Just because I was making a few modifications to one of her weapons, she's now out for blood!" Piper sighed and took off her sunglasses and put them on her side table.

"Well that's the problem, you touched her stuff." Leo turned to look at her.

"What's that got to do with it?" he asked. Piper rolled her eyes and took her feet off Jason's back, allowing him to stand up and stretch. She turned back to Leo.

"Everything, Reyna is one of the LAST people you want to make angry, ESPECIALLY when it comes to touching her weapons, everybody knows that."

"I didn't!"

"Well then, your life will be over, like the other guys that touched her stuff." With that, she put her sunglasses back on and took a sip from a drink she had beside her. Leo grabbed hold of the end of his curls and groaned.

"Well how the hell is that fair?! Just because I was improving her weapon, I'm now getting knives thrown at me!" he complained, stamping his foot in annoyance. Surprised, Piper spat her drink back into her cup and raised her sunglasses quickly above her head, staring at Leo with big eyes.

"She has her knives?" She asked quickly and cautiously. Leo nodded his head at the girl. Piper's eyes widened even more and she shot up to her feet.

"Then get out of here! If you don't, then I won't have enough time to get away!" before Leo could answer, a knife landed right next to his shoe, tearing the bottom of his pants. With wide eyes, Leo turned around to see Reyna at the railing, a new knife appearing in her hand. Terrified, he started running in the opposite direction of her, screaming as more knives followed him, along with Reyna. Piper and Jason watched as the two ran off. Jason turned to Piper.

"He is going to be alright, right?" he asked her. Shrugging her shoulders, Piper sat back down onto the lounger.

"I can't say for, Reyna is quite unpredictable when it comes to this kind of stuff, but I'm quite certain that she'll maybe not skewer him." Jason stared at her.

"Maybe won't skewer him?" he repeated. Piper shrugged again and turned back to Jason.

"Like I said, she's very unpredictable, but anyway, down." Rolling his eyes, Jason got back on his hands and knees while she rested her feet on her back.

**With the boys**

While the boys were getting dressed into their panamas in the night, Percy caught site of Jason continuously looking as the door.

"Hey Jason, what's up? You keeping eyeing the door like it's going to talk to you." He asked Jason. Jason looked at Percy and shook his head.

"No, it's just that Leo was getting chased by that Reyna girl while she was throwing knives and Barbie says she MIGHT spare him, so I'm hoping he'll live." Before Percy could answer, the door opened and in came Leo. He clothes had tears in them and he had some bruises on his body. Without saying a word, he quickly changed into his panamas and jumped into his hammock without a complaint. Jason sighed and looked at his friends.

"This is going to be the longest days of our lives."

**DONE :D please review, all would be appreciated**

**Peace out!**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter everyone :D**

**Chapter 5**

"You know this is completely unfair, I hate this." Complained Jason, who was kneeling on the floor with a scrubbing brush in his hand. Piper looked down on him from her dressing table.

"Why? The dust bunnies seem to have quite a liking to you." She said while smirking. Jason looked up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Haha very funny, but seriously, can't I do something else." Piper tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, the windows need cleaning." She said smiling at him. Jason groaned and stretched his back, earning a few clicks in return. He turned to Piper and narrowed his eyes.

"Anything besides from cleaning." He said seriously. Piper smiled mischievously.

"Well, the ship does need some extra boat rowers." Jason gave her a 'really' look.

"But the ship runs by propellers!" he exclaimed. Piper stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I know, but just in case the ship's engine breaks down, we will have backup man labour, so why don't you go and practice." Jason sighed and sat down on one of the armchairs in Piper's room and rubbed his eyes with his hands in exhaustion. He looked at Piper through his fingers.

"You really are something else, aren't you?" Pipers opened her mouth to say something but then closed it suddenly, she narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment of an insult?" she asked cautiously. Jason smiled slightly and leaned back into the chair.

"Well let's see, you are making me wash the floors and then threaten me to be working at a rower, what do you think?" Piper narrowed her eyes and threw a hand mirror at him. Jason eyes widened and he ducked before the mirror could hit him. He sat up again and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, you could have hit me with that!" Piper rolled her eyes and leant her head on her left hand, leaning on the table.

"That was exactly my intention." Jason scoffed and rubbed his forehead with his right hand while glaring at her.

"You know, I thought you were supposed to be ladylike and that, seeing your mom is like the top model/actress/fashion designer in the world." He said. Piper scoffed and rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Oh please, as if I want to act like those bratty queens." Jason just looked at her oddly.

"Talking about yourself there?" he asked dumbfounded. Piper head shot right up and she turned to glare at Jason. The next minute, a CD came flying through the air, just missing Jason's head by an inch. Jason gawked at the CD and then turned to glare at the angry girl.

"And what was that for?!" he demanded. Piper shook her head and returned to leaning on her hand. Jason groaned and leant back into the armchair.

"You are completely one of the worst people to work for." He mumbled. Piper narrowed her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Well, you aren't exactly the ideal person to be near either!" she shouted. Jason turned to glare at her.

"Well, I'm not the one that throws things at other people just because I don't like what they say!" he shouted back. Piper shot up from her chair and glared down on Jason. Jason didn't break the eye contact that was going between the two, refusing to back down.

"Well at least I LEGALLY got onto the ship and didn't have to sneak onto the ship like some outlaw!" she shouted. Angrily, Jason shot up from his chair too and glared right at the brown-haired girl. Piper stepped back slightly when she saw Jason's eyes, they were so fierce and dark, like a lightning storm swirling in those orbs.

"Ok, don't even start with that! You have no idea I have gone through to understand a smidge of me, so don't go around and make statements about other people unless you know the full facts about them!" he shouted, restraining himself from marching over to her and just teach her a lesson. Piper crossed her arms and looked away, not allowing Jason to see the slight look of fear that went through her eyes. Jason took a breath and then let it out slowly, relaxing his muscles that were tensed up, calming himself down. He turned to look at Piper, who was stilling looking away from him. Sighing, he threaded his fingers through his hair and slowly began walking towards her. Not noticing him moving, Piper was still remembering the way his eyes were sparking when he spoke in such rage, that it has been burned into her mind.

Without a warning, Jason reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Surprised, Piper whirled around so quickly, that her high heels got twisted in her long dress and she fell backwards. Jason, surprised at what happened, reached out to try stop her from falling, but was grabbed by Piper and was brought down with her. Rubbing his head from the impact, Jason looked down to see if Piper was ok, he froze.

Piper's eyes were closed and he could almost hear her mental groan in his head. Her hair was no longer neat and was roughed up and spread around her head on the floor. There was some dirt smeared on her cheek and she was biting her bottom lip to try forget the pain from the impact. Her forearm was draped over her forehead and her chest rising up and falling as she breathed.

"Beautiful." Jason said softly. Hearing a sound, Piper opened her eyes. She froze as she saw Jason on top of her, pinning her down to the floor. His face really close to hers. Her face suddenly heating up, she turned her face away from Jason's gaze. Quickly snapping out of his trance, Jason quickly got up and started straightening his clothes from wrinkles. Still lying on the floor, out the corner of her eye Piper watched Jason as he nervously fixed his clothes, noticing a slight blush dancing along his cheeks. Once fixing his clothes, Jason glanced down at Piper, who was still looking away from him. Taking a deep breath, Jason turned to her and put his hand out to her. Piper looked at his hand and then at him.

"Here, let me help you up." He said, looking away so she wouldn't notice the blush dancing along his cheeks. A blush also appearing across her cheeks, she accepted his gesture and took his hand. Pulling her up, his and her face came closer together, just inches apart. Piper had to tilt her head up to be able to look at Jason in the eye, and she could feel his warm breath tickling her skin, making her face to heat up even more. Jason's body started heating up as he felt Piper's hand in his and the scent of her hair dancing around the two. Vanilla. Desperate to change the occur of events, Piper spun around on her heels and turned away from Jason.

"The floors still need to be done, back to work." Before Jason could answer, the flustered Piper walked over to the door and slammed it behind her. Jason blinked and then looked at the bucket and brush on the floor. He sighed.

"So much for a break."

**And Done :D read and review :D**

**Peace out!**


End file.
